Survival for life
by thevaulthuntingsteve
Summary: Please don't hate, this is my first fan fiction, and it is a regular minecraft survival fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
(On a emtpy tundra plain, Hunter wakes, he has no memory of where he is, or how he got here.)

Hunter: Ugh, my head... Wait... Where am i?

(Hunter gets up and looks around to find out where he is)

Hunter: Crap... No sign of life, except for those cows

Cow: Moo

Hunter: I'm getting hungry, might as well cook one.

(30 mins later after Hunter got a fire ready and cooked the cow, as he got up he spotted a silhouette exiting the forest)

Hunter: Who are you?  
(Hunter sees that it is a woman with long blond hair, wearing some kind of iron armor and had a diamond sword in a scabbard)

Woman: My name is Alexis, my freinds call me "lexy", you can just call me that too. Whats yours?

Hunter: My names Hunter,

Lexy:Ok "Hunter", what are you ndoing out in the middle of nowhere?

Hunter: I don't even know, i just woke up here.

Lexy: Well i'm headed to a village to the north, wanna come?

Hunter: Sure doesn't look like i have anything else to do.  
End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(1 day later, Lexy and Hunter arrive at the village)

Lexy: Go to the inn, and get your self a room, i"m gonna got get you a sword and some leather armor, meet me in one hour at the center of town, ok?

Hunter: Ok,  
Hunter's POV  
(Hunter went to the inn, got himself a room, when he got to his room he went to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror, he had short dirty blond hair and he was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans, he was tall and buff)

Hunter: God these clothes are filthy,

Lexy's POV  
( Lexy arrives at the Blacksmith's shop)

Blacksmith: Oh, hey Alexis, long time, no see.

Lexy: You said it.

Blacksmith: So what can i do for you?

Lexy: I need a Iron sword and a leather chest piece.

Blacksmith: You have Iron armor and a diamond sword, though.

Lexy: Its for a friend,

Blacksmith: Oh, ok, here you go.

(1 hour later(its night time BTW)  
Hunter's POV  
(Lexy hands Hunter the armor and sword.)

Hunter: Thanks,

(Hunter equips the armor and sword)

Hunter: What the heck is that!? (pointing to a green monster with a sad face)

Lexy: It's a Creeper! Run!

(Hunter and Lexy run to the inn)

Hunter: What was that?

Lexy: A Creeper, they run up to you and explode, that was a close one.

Hunter: ( walks to a window watching a guard try to kill it, Hunter turns around and hears a explosion) Holy crap! These past two days have been stressful for me, im going to my room.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
(The next morning, Hunter wakes to hear a knock at his door)

Hunter: who is it?

Lexy:Its me.

Hunter: Hold on a minute.

(Hunter opens the door)

Lexy:I'm going to the next town, wanna come with?

Hunter: Sure.

(20 mins later, Hunter and Lexy leave the village, Hunter hears a man groaning in pain)

Hunter: Do you hear that?

Lexy: Yea, what is it?

Man: Unnnnhhh!

(Hunter and Lexy find a man with a broken leg)

Hunter: Lexy, quick grab me a healing potion and some rags

Lexy: Why the rags?

Hunter: To work as a cast.

(Hunter patches the man up)

Hunter: Are you ok?

Man: Now i am, thanks to you two.

Lexy: What's your name?

Man: Christopher.

Hunter: What happened to your leg?

Christopher: Fell out of a tree.

Lexy: Wow, well were headed to the next village, wanna come?

Christopher: of course!

( The three arrive at the next village to see it under attack by bandits)

Lexy: What are they doing here?

Hunter: Who are they?

Lexy:They are bandits, their leaders name is Ulfric.

Hunter: Well what do we do?

Lexy: I would say attack, but he has his body gaurd, Nighthawk he is a goulem that poops creepers

Christopher: So what, we just wait till they leave?

Lexy: I guess

(By time the bandits left there was literally no village left)

Hunter: I guess we move to the next village?

Lexy: Yea

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
( Before they got anywhere near the next town it started to rain and they took cover in a cave)

Christopher: Man my clothes got all wet

Hunter: Thats what she said

Lexy: Shut up, Hunter.

Hunter: Geez your such a buzz kill... I'll get a fire ready.

(Hunter started a fire, and everyone made beds out of wool and leather for sheets, everyone had fallen asleep except for hunter, the thunder wouldn't let him sleep, he was about to doze off but a gust of wind knocked over Lexy's bag, he went over to pick it up and return it's contents and as he cleaned it up the last object was a picture, he looked at the picture it had a buff man, that was tall, with pure blonde hair, he looked similar to Hunter, in the picture the man was surrounded by hearts,)

Hunter: (clenches his fist and storms out the cave, takeing all his stuff) I cain't believe this!

( The next morning)

Lexy's POV

(Lexy wakes to see Christopher sitting on a rock and no sign of Hunter)

Lexy:wheres Hunter?

Christopher: i thought you knew.

( Lexy saw her boyfriend, Sabation's photo on the floor)

Lexy: Hrmm...

Christopher: It's really taking you this long to peice together what happend? Somehow that picture fell out your bag, Hunter saw it, got mad, and left.

Lexy: Why whould he get ma- Oh...

Man: Wow i actually found you?

Lexy: Sabation! (She runs into his arms, although he is soaked in rain)

Hunter's POV

(Hunter finds a village after walking through the woods all night killing Skeletons and Zombies)

Hunter: Sweet a town, i need to get to the inn.

( He gets to the inn and gets a room, and after he gets a good night sleep he leaves the inn and just as he exited the inn he bumped into a lady, she was beautiful, she had long dark hair, she was a little bit shorter than he was and had some iron armor and a iron axe)

Both: Oh, im sorry, no no its fine.

( There was a moment of awkwardness and then Hunter walked around the building he had felt the same feeling when he met Lexy, but better. He smiled )

Rachel's POV

( There was a moment of awkwardness and then Rachel went into the inn, she had never felt this way before, she knew the feeling wasen't hate or anger, was it love? she knew he was very handsome. She smiled)

Hunter's POV

( He went towards the inn to introduce himself and when he got to the door she was coming out the door, it was like there thoughts were linked)

Hunter: Hi, im Hunter

Rachel: Hey, im Rachel

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Christopher's POV

(Lexy, Sabation, and Christopher arrive at a town the next day, Christopher's leg has healed up and they split up in town to find Hunter, Christopher runs into him when him and a girl are about to leave town)

Christopher: Hunter! We've been looking everywhere for you.

Hunter: Keep your voice down. Look head to this town( hands him a map) , its 4 towns north of here, meet us there, me and her are gonna go right to the town, but you and Lexy should stop by each town and find supplies and people who can fight i wanna take out Ulfric and Nighthawk, their reign of terror will not last,

Christopher: Ok, But who the heck is she?

Hunter: Rachel, shes my girlfriend

Christopher: You've been gone for 1 day and you already have a girlfriend?

Hunter: It just sorta happened, but we gotta go, see ya later!

(5 mins later Christopher walks up to Lexy and Sabation and tells them what Hunter said and hands Lexy the map)

Hunter's POV 1 day later

(Rachel and Hunter walk through the forest holding hands)

Rachel: Hey, Hunter? Who was that, yesterday?

Hunter: Christopher, he's a friend, i practacly saved his life.

Rachel: Oh, ok... Do you hear that?

Hunter: sounds like a wolf wimpering, look there it is!

Rachel: poor guy, the tree fell on his leg,

Hunter: Luckily i have a healing potion, here i'll lift the tree, and you pull him out.

(The two pull the wolf out, and heal his leg)

Rachel: There you go little buddy!

( The wolf jumps up and starts to lick her face)

Rachel: Can we keep him?

Hunter: Sure thing.

(Rachel and Hunter start to leave and the wolf slowly starts to follow)

Rachel: C'mon little fella.

( It starts to walk faster)

Hunter: What should we name him?

Rachel: Spike?

Hunter: Sounds good to me.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lexy's POV

( A few weeks later)

Lexy: That town is just a few more miles everyone! (Turning around to the semi-army of 20 they had made) Just a few more miles until we take down Ulfric!

Everyone: YEAAA!

Hunter's POV

( Rachel, Hunter, and Spike are at the the town waiting for everyone to arrive)

Rachel: I cain't wait!

Hunter: For what?

Rachel: Ulfric killed my dad, i'm more than ready to get my revenge,

Hunter: I want him dead beacuse these people don't deserve live in fear, hey who is that?

( a man is running towards them, but was stopped by Spike tacking him to the ground)

Hunter: Clam down, Spike, he's a friend. Christopher, what are you doing here?

Christopher: Lexy sent me ahead to tell you we were a few miles away. Oh and we found about 20 people who also want Ulfric dead!

( Rachel and Hunter look at each other and whistle in amazement)

Christopher: They should arrive tomarrow afternoon

Lexy's POV later that night

Lexy: alright everyone, get some sleep, we'll arrive at the town tomarrow afternoon! hopefully,

Sabation: Don't worry, we'll get to the town no problem

Lexy: I hope so

Hunter's POV the next afternoon

Rachel: Look!

( Hunter, Christopher, Rachel, and Spike see a large group walking towards the town with Lexy in the front)

Lexy: Well here you go, you wanted fighters, and here you go, you got fighters.

Hunter: Are you all ready to raid on Ulfric's fort?!

Everyone: YEA!

Hunter: I will be honest with you all, some of you won't make it back, but i will promise you this, we will come back with Ulfric's head on a pike!

Everyone: YEA!

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

( Everyone arrives at Ulfric's fort( Note: It's surrounded by lava), ready to attack)

Hunter: Ok everyone, the time has arrived to attack, wait for my signal

(Hunter, Rachel, Lexy, Christopher, Sabation, and Spike walk up to the front gate)

Hunter: Ulfric! You have 2 choices, 1: you come out and you come with us and have a public execution, or 2: we raid your fort and we slay you!

Ulfric: I'm not fond of either choice, But im certainly not getting a public execution

Hunter: (Turns to everyone) Looks like what we have to do, ARE YOU READY!?

Everyone: YEA!

Hunter: Charge!

( everyone knocked down the gate and a all out battle broke out between warriors and bandits, Lexy and Sabation went for Nighthawk, and the rest went for the bandits so hopefully Ulfric would come out)

Rachel: Where is Ulfric?

Hunter: He clearly went into hideing when we busted the door down!

(Christopher saw Ulfric hiding in a archer tower)

Christopher: Hunter! Look! (pointing at Ulfric)

Hunter: I'll deal with him clear out most of these bandits!

( Lexy and Sabation, making no progress on Nighthawk, but one of Nighthawk's creepers sneaks up on Sabation and blows him across the fort)

Lexy: Noo!

( Spike sees what happened and tackeld Nighthawk over the wall into the lava, Hunter saw it)

Hunter: Spike! No!

(most of the bandits were clear Hunter was killing one when he heard)

Christopher: Look out! ( jumping in front of Hunter blocking an arrow, luckily it hit his shoulder)

(Hunter throws a knife at Ulfric, it hits him in the leg and he falls out the tower, but he still survived, Hunter ran up to him putting his blade to his throat)

Ulfric: You don't have the guts to kill me boy!

Hunter: Thats where you're wrong

(he thrusts the sword into his throat and kills him)

Hunter: Ulfric has fallen!

Everyone: Yea!

(once the cheers died down, sobbing is heard, Lexy is seen crying over Sabation's lifeless body)

Lexy: Why him? Why not me?

( Rachel calmed her down)

Christopher: Hey! i need some help over here!

(Christopher was propped on a wall with a arrow in his shoulder)

End of chapter 7


	8. Prolouge

Prolouge

( a few weeks later, everyone who survived the raid stayed with Lexy, Hunter, Rachel, Christopher who had built their own town. Hunter and Rachel built a house in the trees, Lexy made her hose under ground, and Christopher built his with the rest of the villagers. Everyone stood over the graves of their fallen, Spike's grave had a spiky collar on his grave, Sabation's had flowers from lexy on his, and the rest were being honerd by their friends, and Hunter had proposed to Rachel after the raid on Ulfric's fort and they are happily engaged)


End file.
